It's a kind of Magic?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Fix it for the end of series 5. Moira is now an adult, a knight of the Round Table and a mother. Can she explain to the children what happened when she was a girl? How Merlin saved Arthur and the return of magic to Camelot. Can Gwen and the others fill in the gaps?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer not mine. I own nothing related to Merlin. BBC Television own all copyright.**

**It's a Kind of Magic?**

Moira sat on the grass and watched the children play. It had been too long since she had run through the forest with her friends. Too long since Arthur had berated her for making Gwen worry. Shaking her head she watched as the young boy played with the girl she was watching.

"Elyan, hurry up." She called as the young boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh Mum!" The six year old took his little friend's hand and walked towards her. "Sophia said."

"Yes, Sophia said her mum is away. That's why I am in charge. Now come on, if you are going to meet the Queen then I want you looking half way presentable."

"But Gwen always said you looked like you had been dragged through a hedge backwards!" The little boy smirked as Moira rolled her eyes.

"I usually had been. Now I thought you wanted me to tell you a story today."

"Yeah!" Sophie took her other hand. "My father told me that once Camelot outlawed magic but that King Arthur changed that."

"He did." Moira smiled at the memory. "All because of a young warlock."

"Who?" Elyan looked up at his mother as she laughed.

"Merlin."

"Merlin?" Sophie stared at her. "The Court Physician?"

"He wasn't always the Court Physician. Once he was a servant. But yes, he saved Arthur's life and when they came back to Camelot from Albion."

"They went to Albion?" Elyan gasped in surprise. "Albion?"

"Yes." Moira smiled at her son. "Didn't I ever tell you about that? The Great Battle that finally saw the Lady Morgana defeated and Uther's legacy reversed?"

"No."

"Oh." Moira smiled as they walked back towards Camelot. "It was a long time ago."

"Before you were a knight?"

"Yes, Sophie, before I was a knight. Before I met Elyan's father and before Gwaine met your mum."

"But that was ages ago." Elyan gasped.

"Do you want to hear this story or not?" Moira laughed as both children stared up at her expectantly.

"Yes! Mum." Elyan turned his dark brown eyes towards her. "How did Uncle Merlin change everything? How did they get back from Albion and why did Morgana go away?"

"It's a very long story." Both children turned as they saw Gwen stood behind them. Moira smiled at the woman she had considered to be her mother. Gwen reached out a hand for Elyan who took it gladly and started walking with her.

"Is it?"

"Oh yes." Gwen smiled at her ward. "Do you remember it all? You were no older than these two."

"I remember you being worried. That Merlin saved Arthur's life."

"Merlin!" The children chanted again as Gwen and Moira laughed.

"Yes, Merlin." Gwen laughed. "Now, come on. I think it's time I told you what really happened in those days."

################################

A/N Worth going on? I intended this to be a fix it for series 5. PLease let me know what you think.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Chapter 2 : Once Upon a time.**

Gwen ushered the children and Moira into the Throne Room as Moira followed. It seemed like only yesterday she had been taken in by Gwen and Arthur but she had also felt like she had been there forever. The children clambered up onto the chairs as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Elyan, there are times when you remind me so much of the man you were named after."

"Mum said I am named after your brother because he was a good man." Elyan rested his head on both hands as Gwen nodded. Her slightly greying hair curling around her face.

"He was. Drove me insane when we were your age but he was a good man."

"He saved Gwen's life once." Moira smiled. "He was a hero."

"Yes." Gwen took a deep breath, "He was a good man."

"Did he have magic too?" Sophie asked, still unable to believe it was Merlin that had changed everything.

"No." Gwen sighed. "He was just my brother."

"So?" Elyan asked. "How did Merlin make Arthur be ok and magic come back to Camelot?" The doors opened to allow a grey haired man and a blonde haired companion walked in. Gwen smiled at her husband.

"What's going on here?" Arthur crossed to his wife. Merlin smiled at the children before squeezing Moira's shoulder and sitting down.

"The children were asking about your time in Albion, the Great Battle and the Old Religion." Gwen watched as Merlin smirked.

"You knew they would. One day." Merlin ran a hand over Sophie's blonde plaits before drawing a small coin out from nowhere. Sophie's eyes lit up. He smiled before handing her the coin. Elyan frowned slightly before Merlin pulled one out of thin air and handed it to him.

"I thought we may have a couple of more years yet."

"Was there a time when the Old Religion wasn't allowed?" Elyan stared at the King. Moira raised n eyebrow.

"Yes, when my father Uther Pendragon was alive there was no magic or sorcery." Arthur sighed. "And when I became King it was for a while. Gaius was the Court Physician in those days." He smiled slightly as he remembered the old man.

"Was he a good man?" Sophie asked.

"The best." Merlin smiled. "The very best. He taught me everything I know."

"Really?" Arthur teased. "Didn't take him long."

"Thanks." Merlin rolled his eyes as the children laughed. Gwen glanced at her husband.

"So, tell us about Morgana." Elyan prompted. Gwen sighed heavily before Merlin and Arthur groaned. Moira leant back in her chair watching the family she had been adopted into all together. All she needed now was to hear the fate of her husband and she would be happy.

"Morgana Pendragon." Gwen touched Arthur's hand. "Was the King's ward. I was her maid for a long time. We knew each other as young girls."

"You were a maid?" Sophie gasped. "But you're the Queen!"

"I am also a Blacksmith's daughter. A fact which I am very proud of." Gwen stated. "But my father was a practitioner of the Old Religion and Uther had him hanged."

"What!" Elyan gasped.

"My father was not always a good man." Arthur looked at the Oak of the Round Table. "He feared magic and Morgana and I were brought up to believe it was evil. I know that is not always the case now."

"Morgana hated Uther because he outlawed magic and sorcery. So she ran away with Morguse who was her sister."

"And a witch." Moira sighed. "She basically kept trying to kill Arthur until the day of the Great Battle."

"When she succeeded." Arthur watched as the two women looked away. Elyan and Sophie stared at him in shock.

"But."

"But you."

"Well, if it wasn't for Gaius and Merlin." Arthur sighed. "And knowing I had Gwen and Moira to come home to the I would have died before Merlin carried me to Albion."

"You carried the King?" Elyan looked at the middle-aged warlock.

"I was young once you know." Merlin teased. "Look, you and Sophie are best friends. Leon and Percy are best friends. If Leon had been hurt in the battle then Percy would carry him to get help. Percy would carry Leon and if Sophie needed help."

"I'd help her."

"Would you? Aww." Sophie smiled. "I think you'd be too heavy to carry but I wold run for help."

"Well Arthur probably wouldn't have left me so I wasn't leaving him."

"Probably not." Arthur teased. "So, there you are."

"Oh no." Moira laughed at the man who had raised her. "You don't get out of it that easily. Mordred betrayed you."

"Moira."

"And took sides with Morgana. He killed you. He ran you through with his sword. Then you and Merlin and Gaius if I remember rightly disappeared." She held his gaze, aware that the rest of the table fell silent. "I want to know what happened then."

"Ok, ok." Merlin shrugged. "It was a long time ago but I'll try to remember."

Gwen smiled at the men around the table. "Once upon a time..."

################

A/N Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**]Disclaimer still not mine**

**The Greatest Love Story?**

Moira watched as the children stared at Arthur and Merlin. Both men seemed reluctant to tell the story about what had happened to them in Albion but she had spent most of her life wondering what had happened and was determined to be told the truth.

"It was so long ago." Gwen sighed. Arthur met her gaze. For a moment they were back in time. Gwen, a new bride and Arthur trying desperately to be the King Camelot needed rather than the King his father had been.

"It was." Moira agreed. "I was about your age, Elyan. And I really wanted to go with Arthur and Gwen for the Great Battle but I was made to stay in Camelot." She glanced at Gwen, remembering what she had been like when she had returned to Camelot without either Merlin or Arthur.

"You were too little." Sophie said decisively. "Mum and Dad would make me stay too."

"Yes." Gwen smiled. "Gwaine and Louise would not let you run into one of the worst battles Camelot had ever seen and I was not about to let her do the same." Moira smiled slightly.

"Didn't stop me wanting to go. You and Arthur hadn't been married long."

"No." Arthur held his wife's gaze. "But so much had happened. My father had died. He didn't want me to even talk to Gwen. Hated the idea of me marrying for love rather than any other reason."

"What other reason is there?" Elyan asked seriously. Moira smiled at her son.

"Oh you'd be surprised. There should not be any other reason other than love." He sighed as Gwen blushed slightly. "But you were asking about Camelot's Great Battle."

"Yeah." The children leant forward, clearly enthralled.

"It was a terrible time. Camelot had been threatened by Morgana for years but now. She was unstoppable. In her time away she had made many friends. All of which had a grudge against Uther or believed Camelot had done a great wrong to them. And the sad thing is they were right. My father banned magicks and sorcery because he didn't understand it and it scared him. For a long time it scared me too." Arthur sighed heavily. Elyan and Sophie were rapt as they listened to the King.

"You said Morgana killed you." Elyan stated. "But you are here now. If she killed you then you can't be here."

"Now that has more to do with Merlin than me."

"Remember I told you Merlin was the one who saved Arthur?" Gwen smiled at her friend. Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"You weren't exactly happy about it at the time." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You were a warlock. All those years and I never knew. How long had you lived in Camelot and I had no idea." He shook his head. "You were right about Mordred. I should have trusted your instinct about him."

"Yes, well." Merlin's eyes clouded over. "He was easily led by Morgana. She told him what he wanted to hear and he fell for it."

"He stabbed you. Betrayed you." Gwen stared at the oak table, the memory was almost too painful. Arthur covered her hand with his own.

"I know."

"Well, you did think I had betrayed you."

"You!" Elyan was wide-eyed. Moira smiled slightly.

"No, he just thought that."

"Morgana stole my magic. I had to get it back, so I told Arthur I had to run an important errand for Gaius." Merlin explained. "I had to go away, on my own. Gwaine came with me for part of the way. But then he had to go to the battlefield and I had to go through the forest on my own. Then I caught up with the others. The battle was already underway." Merlin's eyes clouded over. "There were a lot of people hurt."

"Morgana's army was bigger than ours." Arthur explained. "Gwen and Gaius helped to tend to the wounded."

"I was worried sick." Gwen closed her eyes. "I had nightmares about that time for years. You told Merlin I was to go on without you. How would that even be possible." She felt him squeeze her hand. Opening her eyes she held his gaze.

"I was an idiot."

"True." Merlin watched as the others snigggered. "But you fought with Mordred. His sword had been forged in a Dragon's breath." Merlin held the children's gaze. Sophie's mouth hung open, the rest fo the room clearly forgotten as she got wrapped up in the story. Elyan leant into Moira's side, his eyes fixed on Merlin. The older warlock had always been close to him but he had no idea he had once been a young man who had risked his life for his friends. He felt his mother hug him slightly as she silently listened to the story she had lived through.

"You were stabbed." Moira frowned. "By Mordred?"

"Yes. He was no longer a knight of Camelot then." He frowned at the memory.

"So?"

"Well, Merlin looked after me. Gaius was there for a time too. He helped but I sent him back to Camelot. I had to get word to Gwen that I was alive."

"He sent this." She pointed to the ring she still wore. "The Royal Seal."

"But."

"Merlin didn't let the fact I was scared of magic stop him helping me."

"You were my best friend. And the King. I wasn't just going to let you lay there. I would have done the same for Percy or Leon or any of the others."

"Friends look after each other." Elyan stated calmly. Moira ruffled his hair. She knew his father would be so proud of him. It had been six months since Christopher had left and she still hadn't given up hope of him returning one day. Even though it seemed he was never going to come home.

"That's right." Arthur agreed. "I was horrible to Merlin but he didn't give up on me. He got me to Albion."

"I knew that was the secret to reversing the wound. To breaking the spell."

"How did you get there?" Sophie asked. Merlin and Arthur smiled slightly, knowing the children would never believe them.

"Now that's where the Dragon helped." Merlin chuckled as the children stared at him open mouthed.

#######################

A/N Is this ok?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**There might be Dragons**

"Dragon?" Elyan stared at him. "You met a dragon!"

"Really?" Sophie stared at Merlin who just smiled. Gwen rolled her eyes, knowing that the story of the Dragon would captivate the children for most of the day. It was Moira's reaction that surprised her the most. The young woman seemed just as captivated by the story.

"There was really a dragon?"

"How else would I drag that lump all the way to Albion?" Merlin ducked as Arthur went to clip him around the ear.

"Merlin!"

"Well, as a young man you weren't exactly light. Gaius helped but he was an old man and you were twice my size."

"I was not fat. Can we just make it clear. I was not fat."

"No, my love. You were not fat." Gwen touched her husband's hand as he continued to pout. Merlin smiled at his friend.

"Never said you were fat."

"Wait a minute." Moira stared at them. "How did you get a dragon to take you to Albion?"

"Not just a dragon." Merlin smiled. "The Great Dragon."

"Apparently the Great Dragon is a friend of his." Merlin shrugged his shoulders as Arthur nodded towards him.

"There was a proficy. That Mordred would kill Arthur."

"And he did."

"Stop saying that." Gwen snapped. The memories of the time clearly beginning to upset her. "I didn't think that I would ever see you again."

"The Dragon took us as far as he could. I don't remember much of that." Arthur explained. "I think I was pretty much half dead. I do remember not believing Merlin was a sorcerer. That was until he proved me wrong."

"Yeah well." Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "It was a time when magic was frowned on."

"Because of Uther." Moira sighed. She had known the old King had been frightened of the whole concept of sorcery. She had always hidden her gift from him, knowing that he would have sent her away or worse. It was only when Merlin had returned to Camelot with Arthur that she bgan to feel safe about her gift. "It wasn't just frowned upon in Uther's time. People died."

"I know." Arthur held her gaze. His eyes still as intense as ever. She knew he thought of her as his daughter and would never have let anything happen to her. It was what had made her husband's betrayal all the harder to bare. Sighing she looked away. Elyan and Sophie waited quietly for the story to continue.

"So." Elyan frowned slightly. "The Great Dragon. He carried you? You flew like a bird?"

"Yes." Merlin smiled. "It was amazing. We were only the same age as your mum is now. It was amazing, being in the sky, above everything. Arthur slept through the whole thing."

"Oh excuse me." Arthur deadpanned. "Sword wound in the chest? Remember."

"Oh how could I forget?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "The Dragon was not impressed."

"You can talk to dragons?" Elyan gasped.

"Yeah." Merlin nodded. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal. That is amazing." Sophie stared at the older warlock. "It is!"

"Oh now you've done it." Gwen smiled at her friend. "You do know Gwaine and Leon were there? That Percy and Gaius were there too."

"Not in Albion." Arthur sighed. "Albion was strange."

"Magical." Merlin sighed. "The Dragon left us there. Arthur was still completely unconscious but I can still remember it. The waters had to work. If the Lady in the Lake wouldn't help then there was a very good chance Arthur would have died. Mordred's sword had been forged in the breath of a dragon after all."

"But not the Great Dragon." Arthur smiled. "And as you see, it worked."

"Yeah." Elyan smiled slightly, resting his head against his mother's shoulder. "But how did you get back to Camelot?"

"Oh." Gwen leant back in her chair. Moira kissed the young boy's head. "Are you going to tel them?"

"Well." Merlin leant forward. "That is another story."

###############

A/N Do I write the jouney home? PLease let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Magical.**

Moira stared at the man she had always thought of as her father as he paused. The story was clearly painful for him to recall. Gwen touched his hand as the memories of the time almost twenty years before filled her mind.

"Albion is a very special place." Merlin sighed. "Not many people are able to travel there."

"Not many people can talk to dragons." Elyan stated.

"That's true." Arthur smiled at the little boy. "But Merlin is right. It is a very special place."

"Did the Dragon take you all the way there?" Sophie asked. Her head propped on her hands as she watched the King.

"No." Merlin sighed. "Like I said, he could only take us some of the way."

"But I don't remember much of that." Arthur sighed.

"The ground was as flat as a pancake. The mist rolled out over the land." Merlin sighed as he remembered the skinny, dark-haired boy who had been so frightened of loosing his best friend. It seemed like a lifetime ago, the black hair had been replaced by silver and the clean-shaven face covered with a long silver beard. "The lake as calm as could be. But I knew she was there."

"Who?" Elyan asked. Gwen smiled slightly as she watched the young boy.

"Freya." Moira smiled, remembering the time she had seen the lady in the water.

"Who?"

"The Lady in the Lake." Merlin smiled. "I needed Freya to help me or the journey would have been for nothing."

#############################

Merlin closed his eyes as he remembered a time so long ago, a time when he was a skinny young man with a head full of dreams and a heart full of fear. He remembered the heat of the sun on his back as he tried to drag a semi-conscious Arthur through the field towards the lake.

"Did Freya help?" Elyan asked. Gwen smiled, clearly aware that her friend was remembering a time so long ago. Her curly hair fell across her face as she held Arthur's hand.

"She did." Arthur sighed. "But she had her price."

"She made you give her money?" Sophie was shocked at the thought. "You shouldn't help someone for money."

"She didn't want money." Arthur sighed sadly.

"His sword. That was all the payment the Lady in the Lake wanted. A small price to pay." She squeezed Arthur's hand. "I'd have given much more, willingly."

"Gwen." Arthur sighed. Even after so many years she could steal his breath away with a look. Merlin smiled at his friends.

"But you have lots of swords." Sophie frowned. "Like Daddy does, so why did she want one?"

"It was a very special sword." Arthur explained. "Excalibur."

"That was real?" Moira gasped. "I heard the name but really? It was real. The Sword in the Stone?"

"Yes." Merlin smiled. "The whole thing really happened. You would have been a baby when Arthur pulled Excalibur out of the stone."

"Anyway." Gwen tried to pull the story back on track. "Merlin gave Freya the sword."

"Excalibur." Arthur sighed.

"And I'm glad he did."

Merlin looked away, towards the window as his memories of that fateful day took over.

"I dragged him to the lake, the sun was so hot. Completely different to Camelot." Merlin sighed. "I cast a spell to let Freya know I was there. The waters almost shook as the ground around the lake shook. I knew she had heard me. I could hear her but she was no where to be seen."

"You never told me any of this." Arthur frowned. "I don't remember any of it."

"You weren't really in any position to remember." And anyway, you were alive and back in Camelot. It didn't really matter how it happened."

"So you gave Freya the sword." Sophie smiled.

"Yes, I heard her talking to me on the wind. She agreed that Arthur was the only true king of Camelot and we had to get him back."

"But you didn't see her?" Moira bit her bottom lip, her son rested his head against her shoulder.

"No. She's in the Other Relm. I wasn't allowed to see her."

"So how did she get the sword?" Moira asked.

"I took it from Arthur and threw it in the lake. She caught it." Merlin was mesmirised as he thought of it. "The sun glinted off the metal as she held it up. It was so heavy I could barely lift it but she picked it up like it was made of paper."

"And she saved Arthur?"

"Yes, Elyan." Merlin smiled. "She did. I turned back and Arthur was opening his eyes."

####################

twenty years earlier

_"Arthur?" Merlin ran back to his side as the King groaned in pain. He grabbed his face and held it tightly. "Open your eyes. Come on, don't let Morgana win. Think of Gwen, of Moira."_

_"You're a witch." Arthur whispered_.

_"Warlock actually." Merlin shook his head. "And you are alive because of magic so I suggest you shut up and concentrate on staying well."_

_"I."_

_"We're in Albion."_

_"What?" Arthur's eyes widened as he regained full consciousness. "How?"_

_"The Dragon." Merlin smiled._

_"Of course." Arthur pulled a face. "The Dragon."_

_"Come on, can you stand?"_

_"I." Athur looked around him. "I, er. What happened to my chest?"_

_"You were stabbed. Mordred. I am so sorry." Merlin looked away, the guilt at not being able to stop the younger druid from attacking his friend._

_"Why are you sorry? You didn't stab me."_

_"No, but." Merlin looked back to see Arthur sat upright inspecting the torn fabric of his top. His colour had improved from deathly grey to more human like skin tones. His eyes no longer glassy. Merlin smiled as he turned back towards the now still waters of the lake. "Thank you Freya, dioch fi cariad."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Did you just do a spell?"_

_"No." Merlin stared at the water once more. "Not this time, not me. How's your chest?"_

_"Sore. I could have sworn the blade went in. But?"_

_"The skin is healed." Merlin smiled back. "Come on. Lets go home."_

_"Best idea you've had in a long time." Arthur struggled to his feet as Merlin watched. "Oh any idea where Excalibur is?"_

_"Ah." Merlin smirked._

_"Ah?"_

_"I can explain. Come on, lets go."_

##########################

A/N maybe one chapter and the epilogue left. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Merlin is not mine**

**Explanations?**

_"Merlin." Arthur pushed himself into a sitting position as his friend stared out over the lake. "What has got into you?"_

_"Do you remember the battle? Morgana? Mordred?"_

_"Of course I remember it. What do you take me for? Some kind of imbecile?"_

_"I wont answer that." Merlin smiled as he held a hand out to help his friend up. "Gwen and Gaius will be waiting. You still have a Kingdom to run, a citadel to put back together."_

_"Yeah." Arthur nodded. "How I am going to do that I'll never know."_

_"You've got Gwen and the others to help." Merlin smiled. "And me."_

_"How could I forget you?" Arthur shook his head as he glanced back at the water. "Where is Excalibur?"_

_"It's safe."_

_"Merlin."_

_"It's safe."_

_"I am not going to ask you again."_

_"With Freya."_

_"Freya died." Arthur spoke quietly. "How can she have my sword?"_

_"It was her price for saving you. Freya is the Lady of the Lake. Do you remember anything about what I told you?" Merlin had a very strange feeling he was going back to square one._

_"I remember you sending Gaius home. That I gave him the Royal Seel to give to Guinevere." Merlin nodded. "And I remember you telling me about your magic."_

_"Ah."_

_"Doesn't change anything." Arthur began working away. "You're still a pain in the neck."_

_##########################_

_"_Arthur." Gwen smiled. "You really said that?"

"Yes." He smiled back. "He was still a pain in the neck, only now he had magic."

"Oi." Merlin shook his head. "You are not so easy to live with either, My Lord."

"Merlin." Moira smiled at the older man. "Did you get the Dragon to bring you home?"

"No." Merlin shook his head. "I had defeated the proficy. Mordred hadn't killed Arthur. Well, not permanently anyway. So the Great Dragon was not going to help us once his work is done. That's the thing about dragons. As a species they are very single minded."

"How long did it take to get back?" Elyan asked.

"Too long." Gwen sighed. "I was certain they were both dead."

"I remember." Moira sighed as Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I remember sitting and watching the other Knights return to Camelot and waiting for you to come back. Gaius used to try to persuade me to give up but I was certain you were coming home."

"And you were right." Gwen smiled at her. "I wanted to believe you. I never wanted to give up but you were making yourself ill. Elyan, your mother is a stubborn mule."

"I prefer determined." Moira smiled. "Did you know Elyan, I was the same age as you are now when I told everyone I was going to be a knight?"

"Yes."

"And girls weren't knights in those days." Gwen smiled.

"No but Moira didn't let that stop her. Anyway, it was Leon and Gwaine that found us on the road back. Percy was with them but hardly able to believe we were still alive. He had seen Mordred stab me."

"What happened to Morgana? She can't come back. Can she?" Sophie's eyes were wide and she physically jumped as the doors to the Throne Room opened.

"No, she can't." Leon smiled at her as he took his seat. "Are you finally telling the story of the Great Battle?"

"Yes." Moira turned to her old friend. "Don't interrupt."

"Sorry." He shook his head. "But Gwaine, Percy and I were there too, you know. While these two were out riding dragons we were trying to find you and put the kingdom back together."

"And I appreciate it."

"Anyway." Merlin stated as Arthur rolled his eyes. "We were on the edge of the forest by the time Gwaine found us. Percy was still being treated by Gaius and your Mum, Sophie."

"My Mum was here?"

"She came during the battle. She was a healer and knew her help would be invaluable. I have to admit I didn't trust her at first but Louise was brilliant. The care she took of the injured was amazing." Gwen explained.

"And?" Elyan turned to see Leon smiling.

"And Arthur was still weak and I didn't think he was making any sense." Leon explained. "But then that was nothing new."

"I am still here, you know." Arthur sulked. Gwen rested her hand on his thigh.

"And I am glad of it." She smiled.

"I helped Merlin put Arthur on the horse and we walked back to the citadel." Leon stated calmly.

"Oh you could have made it more exiting." Arthur huffed. "What sort of story teller are you?"

"I'm an aging knight, not a court jester." Leon huffed. Moira and Gwen rolled their eyes.

"So? What happened when you got back to Camelot?" Elyan asked. Gwen blushed slightly as Arthur held her gaze.

"That, young man is another story."

##########################

A/N May put an epilogue on here if people want me to, otherwise there'll be a new Merlin story up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin. Some reviewers asked for an epilogue. Hope you like it.**

**Destiny's Child**

It was dark as Arthur walked around the castle. He was exhausted, unsure how remembering the past had affected him. The torches lit his way through the stone walled corridors looking for his wife. He tried to push all thoughts of Albion, Morgana and the Great Battle out of his mind.

"Arthur." He paused as he heard his name.

"Guienevire."He turned.

"Elyan is asleep." She smiled. "Leon took Sophie home an hour or so ago. Elyan and Sophie are so close." She smiled as her husband rested his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"It has been an exhausting day."

"It has." She smiled into his shoulder. "Arthur." She closed her eyes and let him hold her. "I forgot how scared I was back then. I forgot how much I feared I would never see you again."

Arthur closed his eyes and held her a little tighter. There had been more battles and more dangers faced since but none as mind numbing terrifying as his time fighting his sister.

"I love you." Arthur whispered as he held her. "Always have, always will."

"I know." She sighed as she tightened her hold on him.

################

"How's Elyan?" Merlin asked as Moira ran a hand through her long black hair.

"Asleep. I think he'll be dreaming of riding on dragons tonight." She smiled as she thought of her son. "Seriously though, you never really told us any of this before."

"You didn't need to know. You were a baby."

"A child that had seen more than I should. Even then you knew I had magic."

"Yes, but Gaius and I had to protect you. Uther was still around."

"Is that why you hid your magic?"

"Yes." Merlin answered honestly. "You knew, Gaius and I think Morgana found out very early on. She was a seer too."

"I am NOT like her." Moira hissed. "I am nothing like that woman."

"True." Merlin nodded as he handed her the goblet of water she had asked for earlier. "You were never forced to hide your magic your whole childhood. Moira, you have to understand that woman was evil. The day she died she had caused so much pain and heartache, so much death and destruction that some of that damage could never be put right. I didn't want to say this in front of the children but the way Uther was helped to shape her. He adored you but he was not the kind, alturistic King he wanted you to believe."

"I know that."

"He hated Arthur falling in love with Gwen and he lied to Morgana about who she was. Denied he was her daughter. So, she grew up hateful, jealous and resentful. Morguse arriving on the scene compounded that. Arthur and Gwen love you as if they were your birth parents."

"I know. Anwen never wanted me. She never came back."

"I know." He touched her hand. "She abandoned me the same way Elyan's father abandoned us. I should be used to it."

"No, no you shouldn't but don't let yourself be consumed by it like Morgana did." Merlin sighed. "I sound like Gaius."

"Yes." Moira smiled. "You do."

"The point still stands. Albion was a great adventure. A great story and it all worked out but it could have been so different. Arthur could have died. I could have been too late. Gwen would have been made Queen and we would all have had a very different life."

"Gwen is a good Queen."

"She is." Merlin nodded. "But it is not her destiny." He got to his feet as the young woman considered his words. "Gwen is Queen because she fell in love with a man destined to be the one true King of Camelot. Arthur was born to be King, whether he wanted to be or not. It was his destiny, as it was mine to be his friend."

"Merlin."

"It's how you ended up in Camelot. How you ended up as the King's ward. Destiny can be surprising but it is also wise. You wont be led somewhere you don't want to be." Merlin watched as Moira frowned. "Remember that when it is your turn to lead Camelot." He walked out of the room as Moira watched. His head filled with times long since passed. He smiled slightly at the memory of the Great Dragon and the adventures he had been on alongside Arthur and the other Knights. He had a feeling there were still more to come.

#################

A/N and that is all. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


End file.
